One Piece : The Cheated Child
by crestofawesome165
Summary: ONE SHOT : A delve into the past of one of the strongest men in the world and a promise he keeps to this day.


Hey guys, quick one shot at a main character's past.

Wanted to do a one shot, so sat and thought about which character needed a sad back-story. Enjoy!

**One Piece : The Cheated Child**

It was pouring on that day. The sky itself seemed to weep at the loss of all the village people, thanks to pirates. All slaughtered on that day, for a 'pittance' as the pirate captain angrily exclaimed hours earlier.

Bodies were scattered everywhere, bleeding still from heavy blade and gunshot wounds in an act of unrelenting cruelty. The Golden Age of Pirates, lead by a young Edward Newgate was in full swing. It was a blood splattered piece of history, where the strong thrived and the weak were slaughtered. Justice was an unheeded word, there solely to make people hope that tomorrow this dark age would come crashing to an end.

As the villages rampant flames kept running ferociously even in the face of it's natural enemy, a body began twitching. It was the body of a young boy, crying endlessly at the nightmares he suffered after being subjected to his mother and fathers deaths, killed like cattle.

The tears were not just for his mother and father. He cried because of his fear, the fact he ran and got cut down by a lawless brute. Even at his age, he understood that he required power to change anything, but he had none.

As he rose to his feet, dazed and emotionally downtrodden, he scrambled feverishly toward the home he ran terrified from. As he reached the shattered door, he saw two heaps of blood with what looked like carved meat lying in a heap.

He felt a shudder surge through his tiny frame, and felt ticklish at the stomach. He turned and vomited. He noticed blood coughed out as well. He knew he had to leave for a nearby village and seek medical treatment.

He runs aimlessly on a separated path, not noticing any signs, just running in fear and shame.

As he finally reaches sight of a village name Taipolo, he feels woozy and becomes more dazed. He notices his open wound across his chest and the small droplets that were falling from his body. He was running low on blood. His eyes glaze over and a sudden wave of white blinds him from seeing Taipolo, and suddenly changes to black. Last thing he see's barely is the outline of a figure walking up to him, muttering gibberish no longer comprehensible to the child, who soon after loses consciousness, wondering if he was about to meet his end.

It was a strange thing, dreaming after blacking out, it was a strange world of the child seemingly floating slowly over the Earth, seeing what could be presumed as a future. A just future. If the Marines were stronger, this could be a regular vision and one day, a spectacularly bright reality where those suppressed, those steadfast and just thrived while sinners simply vanished into the unstoppable currents of time.

But, suddenly everything went dark, revealing two slowly opening crescents of light. He soon realised he had awakened, defying what he thought was the inevitable.

He felt a lot of pain in his lower extremities and his arms. He had lost too much blood to move in any way to assume the fetal position in an attempt to pacify his pain. His eyes rolled as he felt woozy again, facing a young woman with chestnut hair and delicate facial features.

She smiled radiantly at the boy she had saved, checking his bandages for any blood. She was wearing a floral kimono, colourfully portraying soothing feelings to the child, erasing his focus on the pain.

"What happened, you poor child?" Her smile faded into a vulnerable look of pity and concern.

"..." The boy simply remained silent, as he stared nervously into the womans eyes "...Who are you, miss?"

She clasped her hands, thanking God that the child replied to her in a respectful manner. "I'm Lolita! Who are you?" her cute giggle unnerved the boy, making him blush a deep crimson.

"M-my names... Jyou." The boy nervously replied.

"Well, Jyou... why were you all cut up? You almost caused me to faint with you!" She did not seemed embarrassed to admit she is scared of blood.

"...Pirates, freaking pirates...!" Tears began to roll down his face, and a warm feeling was felt on his face, she had placed her soft hand on his face for reassurance.

"They came and slaughtered my mom and dad! Killed my friends and destroyed my village. Only I didn't die there..." He whispered.

"That's a good thing isn't it? You make it sound bad..."

"It is bad! I... I ran, okay..." As he turned ashamed to the ceiling, the woman immediately grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"Listen, you shouldn't get held up by that..."

"Why not!"

"Because the fact remains. You should live on, keeping that pain within yourself, using it as an example for others who get downtrodden. You can be their idol."

A deafening silence befell the small room, as the boy stared with a blank expression at the woman.

"...B-but, what if I could have saved them? They looked sad as I stood there frozen. Mom said to run, but real men should face the problem, to the bitter end."

"...That sounds familiar to me..." A smile etched onto her face, but her eyes were not happy, but told of pain hidden underneath her beautiful face.

"The man I loved was a Marine. He was a magnificently proud man, helping everyone he saw distraught before grasping any consequences for helping." She muttered these words whilst carrying her false smile, but now accompanied the pained smile with tears.

"...Where is he now?" The boy seemed curious at the woman's pain.

"Dead. He was killed in a great battle 2 years ago. He believed in Justice deeply, and faced death with a smile as he knew Justice would one day reign supreme. His name was Felix D. Aerugo." She opened her heart to the child, as he was experiencing a similar pain to her.

"I'm sorry... do you any photos of him?"

"No, the only thing left is a small treasure passed down from his father to him. A rare fruit with spikes." Lolita left the room momentarily, showing Jyou the aforementioned fruit. It was shaped like a pear, but had swirl patterns covering it, coloured red with small indentations coloured yellow.

"That's... a Devil Fruit?" Jyou inquired. It reminded him of a book he had looked over in his youth.

"Yes, but I don't know what it is. I'm thinking of giving it to the Marines. Let some good hearted Navy man use it against the tyranny of pirates." Lolita looked angered as she spoke of pirates.

"Let me take it with me to the nearest Navy outpost. I'm going to join up. You see, I had a dream of a brighter future, but the Marines aren't strong enough right now. I will rise to the post of Fleet Admiral, and end this cursed time." Jyou had a serious look upon his face, the epiphany had bent his ideals toward the achievement of Absolute Justice.

"And to do this, you would..." Lolita looked estranged from the conversation, wanting to know how this peace would come.

"I'll kill the man atop this era. Edward Newgate, the strongest pirate alive!"

"But... killing him is near impossible. Your a child, live your life before throwing it away against a man who has seen every corner of the vast ocean!" Lolita was deadest against the use of this branded Justice. But was shocked by Jyou's next words.

"I know it's unrealistic now, but I will one day challenge him on equal ground. We will settle whether Justice is greater or his powers are superior. But I plan on killing him, so that peoples dreams of a brighter future of the Just reigns." Jyou's determined stare reminded Lolita of Felix's dreams, to bring a bright future to those unable to defeat evil.

"... Jyou..." Tears began rolling down her face, but this time accompanied by a sympathising smile. "Eat this Fruit. It will strengthen you to be able to perform this mighty task. But promise me one thing, please bring joy to the weak people who desire peace." Lolita was smiling happily at the boy, tears uncontrollably falling onto his being.

"I promise" At saying this, he takes the Fruit and bites it.

"MAN, THAT TASTE!" He squeals

2 Months Later

"Jyou! Take care!" Lolita shouts whilst waving at the fully recovered boy.

"Oh!... Sorry, I lied!" Jyou's faint expression faced the bewildered face of his savior.

"MY NAMES SAKAZUKI!" He shouts back to the girl, silently shedding a tear for her. His promise has kept him going through the years, showing no mercy to pirates in pursuit of Absolute Justice.

Whilst he has committed evil in pursuit of Justice, one thing lingered with him, keeping his ideals pure and true. A promise to the one who saved his life.

He rose to the Rank of Admiral, and achieved his aim of combating Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. Although failing to kill him himself, he managed two mortal wounds on the warrior before being defeated.

This is the childhood of Admiral Akainu, the user of Lolita's Magu Magu no mi.


End file.
